


Competition #169

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Sora's and Riku's many, many competitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition #169

He didn’t know how this happened. He really didn’t. All he did was walk into the room when he heard a high-pitched squeal of “Go!” and suddenly, two pairs of small hands were gripping at his pants and two children were clambering up his body. Terra could only stare with wide eyes at Sora’s and Riku’s determined little faces as they pulled themselves up, tightly gripping the loose fabric of his sweatpants in small hands.

He managed to find his voice by the time they reached the skin-tight shirt. They were definitely fast at climbing—he was actually impressed.

“Guys? What are you doing?”

They didn’t answer, too focused on…whatever it was they were doing. By the time they reached his upper arms, he bent them slightly to catch either of them in case they fell. Riku settled himself on one of Terra’s broad shoulders just before Sora did, his arms wrapping around the top of Terra’s head, soft brown hair tickling the boy’s arms.

“I win again, Sora!”

Terra could imagine more than see the pout the younger child was giving to his friend.

“No fair!” the small brunet said as he sat on the other shoulder, arms wrapped around Terra’s forehead to keep himself from slipping.

“So you guys were having a climbing competition?” the teen asked, his hands going up to hold one leg of both boys to keep them from falling off of his shoulders.

“Yup!” replied Sora cheerfully. He never could stay angry for long.

“Alright,” he said, walking in the direction of the kitchen causing the two kids to hang on tighter. “Do you guys want some lunch?”

“Yeah!” was the enthusiastic, simultaneous reply. This was one of many reasons they loved when Terra babysat. His grilled cheese sandwiches were the best! And he always took their wacky competitions in stide.


End file.
